


Ross Hornby One Shot/Drabble

by Loosingmymindtothewalrus



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, i made this a few years ago but i figured i would post this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loosingmymindtothewalrus/pseuds/Loosingmymindtothewalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about the morning after with Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ross Hornby One Shot/Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a year/a couple years ago so pardon if the writing is bad, I never got around to posting it, but I figured now is as good a time as any.

As I started to wake up I noticed the man lying across from me with our semi-naked bodies entangled together in my flat. Then it all came back to me at once; the need for each other, the pounding sensation in my chest, the smell of alcohol in his breath, and him. Ross. Taking this all in at once I decided to get up. I tried not to wake him up as I got up from where I had just been sleeping. I walked over to my bathroom to gather my thoughts. I started to wonder what this would mean for our friendship. Would this just be a one night stand or would this mean more for us? No, Ross and I were just friends and co-workers. It would just complicate things to make it anything more, it was just we had too much for us to drink and our ambitions took over.  

“Wow, I look like shit.” I mumbled to myself as I looked in the mirror. My hair was everywhere and I was wearing a shirt that was too big for me. It was a large checwbacca t-shirt that looked more like a dress on me than an actual shirt.


End file.
